


Be My Date?

by Purplelover188



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelover188/pseuds/Purplelover188
Summary: Sherlock tells his family that he will bring his date to the Christmas family gathering. Now he has to find someone that will fake-date him for a week.This is your classic "pretending to date" trope. It is also an Adlock fanfic so if you don't like it, don't read it. I've seen this trope used in every fandom but I've never seen an Adlock version. I don't know if there is anyone that still ships Adlock but this is for the few that do like me so enjoy! (And sorry if they are a bit OOC)
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Be My Date?

“Yes, mother, we’ll be there. No, why would you think that? Of course I am not lying to you.” John heard his flatmate speaking as he entered the flat. 

Sherlock was on the phone and John could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I have to go now, I have things to do.” As he ended the conversation with his mother he looked up to John who had started placing the things he got from the supermarket on the shelves.

“John, just the man I wanted to see.” Sherlock chimed, sounding unusually cheerful. It was clearly forced. “You came just in time.”

“Umm for what?” John asked confused.

“I need you to be my boyfriend for a week.” Sherlock said nonchalantly like he was stating that it was cloudy outside.

“Wait- what? You want me to be your boyfriend?” 

“It’s not like that, John. Don’t get too excited. I told my family that I was bringing my date for Christmas.” 

“But you don’t have a date. Do you?”

Sherlock sighed, thinking John was stupid. “Of course I don’t John. That’s the whole point. It is the reason why I am asking you to pretend like we are dating while we are staying over at my family’s house.”

“We are staying over at your family’s house for Christmas? When were you going to tell me?” John was in utter disbelief. 

“Come on, John. You are too slow. Try to catch up a bit. Yes, we are staying over at my family’s house. Yes, we are pretending to be in a relationship. Any other questions?”

“Yes, actually. I have a question. What in the bloody hell were you doing when I told you had plans fort his Christmas like too weeks ago?” John was kind of getting mad. This had come out of nowhere. Seriously what the hell was Sherlock thinking? 

“Huh, must’ve not paid attention. You rarely say something of value anyways.” Sherlock shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the other man’s anger.

“Okay. Okay, I am choosing to ignore what you just said but can you, please, from the start, tell me what the hell is going on?!” John tried to control his anger by taking a few deep breathes. He sat on the couch, motioning Sherlock to the other one. He obliged unwillingly.

“So last week I was talking to my mother about the upcoming family gathering, and she started to talk about how I am over 30 and still not in a relationship yet and how I am gonna die alone if I keep shutting people out. Mycroft isn’t in a relationship either but no one is saying anything to him because he quote unquote has an actual job.” Sherlock rolled his eyes so far back that John was momentarily scared that they weren’t gonna come back out.

“And solely out of spite I said that I have a stable relationship currently and I was going to bring my date over for Christmas.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Of course I knew it wasn’t going to be a problem because I knew you would say yes. So start packing John we are leaving this weekend.”

“Uh-huh. No. I am going to have to stop you right there, mate.” John intervened, annoyed at Sherlock for not caring about what he said, for making plans without telling him, for telling a lie that involved him and for being so sure that John wasn’t going to refuse this.

“What? C’mon, John. It will be definitely worth to see the look on Mycroft’s face. Mum told me today while we were talking that she told Mycroft all about it and he hadn’t believed a word I said. It will be so satisfying to prove him wrong.” 

“No, Sherlock. Sorry but I won’t get involved in this. Besides I will spent the Christmas at Harry’s this year, as I told you but you clearly chose to not listen.”

“Please John. Can’t you just ditch her? It will be fun, trust me.” Sherlock tried to convince him but it was in vain.

“Absolutely not. We just started to reconnect after years, I can’t ditch her. You told a lie and now you will have to face the consequences.” John spoke with an air of finality.

“I don’t mind my parents but I can’t stand to see Mycroft’s face when he realises that he was right all along. Please John. Don’t make me look like an idiot in front of him.” Sherlock was practically begging at this point. John would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it.

“I said no. And it is final.”

“Fine. I’ll just find someone else then.” Sherlock huffed, getting up from his seat and crossing his arms.

“Hah, good luck with that.” John retorted with a slight chuckle. “It’s not like people are people get in a line at your door to fake-date you.”

“Well, I have someone particular in mind that might be willing to accept.” Sherlock replied stubbornly, ignoring John’s remark. Not that he cared anyway.

“Who? Wait a second. Don’t you dare dragging Molly into this.” John finally said after realising who Sherlock had meant.

“Why not?”

“Because she likes you, you bloody moron!” 

“Well, that would just make this whole act more believable, wouldn’t it.” Sherlock said, not caring.

“No it wouldn’t. It would make it more cruel. I won’t let you play with her emotions like that, Sherlock.” Ugh, how could a guy this smart be so oblivious to human emotion?

“Oh come on John. Don’t be so sensitive. What is the harm in a little act of make believe for just a few days? I am sure she would gladly accept.”

“Don’t you see it, Sherlock? She loves you! Acting like your lover knowing fully well that it will never be real would break her heart. Even you wouldn’t stoop that low!” The words left a bitter taste in John’s mouth, he regretted them as soon as he said it but he was not gonna give Sherlock the pleasure of hearing him apologising.

Sherlock was also a little taken a back by John’s outburst, though he was good at not showing it. Still, he gave up on his idea.

“Fine, but what am I going to do then? You have to help me come up with something, John. You owe me that for making plans for Christmas without telling me.”

“I LITERALLY TOLD- you know what? Nevermind. I am not gonna argue this with you.” John was frustrated. But he still wanted to help Sherlock. Sure, he should’ve known better than to lie to his family, sure it was completely Sherlock’s responsibility but John was a good friend. His best friend had gotten himself in some sort of a mess and John felt like he needed to help him, no matter how annoyed and frustrated he was with Sherlock’s behaviour.

“What about Greg?” John suggested.

“Who?”

John rolled his eyes. “Lestrade.” He clarified.

“Oh. Don’t be ridiculous John. Mycroft would never believe that I was dating him.”

“Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion.” John thought for a moment. “What about Donovan?”

“Hah. She despizes me.” Sherlock scoffed.

“Fine. Who else, then?” There was silence for a few minutes, then John got a brilliant idea.

“Wait, how about Irene Adler? She was clearly interested in you. Do you still have her number?” John asked.

Sherlock remained silent for a while, seeming to assess the question.

“C’mon mate, it is not a difficult question. Do you have her number or not?” John repeated the question, annoyed that Sherlock remained indifferent to the best idea he came up with.

“Yes, I do.” He replied tentatively. “Keeping it just because it might become useful for a case.” He quickly added.

“Okay, Sherlock, I frankly do not care why do you keep it for but she could be your escape from this situation. What are you saying?”

“No.” Was Sherlock’s short response.

“What-why?” John was dumbfounded. He had thought it was a great idea.

“Just, no.”

“Fine, you do you. But realize that you are most likely blowing the only chance you have to get out of this. Plus,” John added, “I can only imagine the look on Mycroft’s face when he sees you with Irene Adler. It would also piss of your parents to know that their son is dating a dominatrix.” John smiled mischievously. “If that is what you want to do though.” He suddenly wished he could’ve been there to witness all of these.

Sherlock didn’t respond immedietly. He was silent while he considered John’s offer. Finally he replied with a sly smile on his lips.

“You know, John, it’s not very often, but sometimes you do come up with some really good ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is the first chapter done. I didn't specify which season this takes place so you can imagine it however you want. Also according to your guys' comments I may or may not add Eurus in the story since the Holmes family play a part in it. I think it might add some fun chaos to the story. But maybe since it is kind of an AU she can be less murderous and psychopathic. Please do let me know what you are thinking. And thanks for reading!


End file.
